Mistletoe
by This is a Creative Name
Summary: Jessie and Tony spend Christmas together and mistletoe may or may not be involved. A fluffy one-shot. Originally posted 11-23-11, Revised on 4-9-15.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie, Disney does.**

* * *

><p>"No, I totally understand." Jessie said with a fake smile on her face. "Love you too, Dad." She said, hanging up the phone. She sat down on the living room couch, suddenly feeling like the apartment was much too empty. Jessie was in the Ross family's apartment, but her favorite crazy kids weren't with her. Usually, she would cherish the few moments that she had alone, but not then. You see, it was two days before Christmas Eve and she was all alone.<p>

Her father had called to tell her not to bother coming home, he was going to visit her brother and his wife in Colorado. The Ross' had gone on a family vacation to Hawaii for Christmas, but they had invited her along. She had politely declined, thinking that she would visit her father whom she hadn't seen in months. Bertram had gone to visit his mother in Palm Springs, so he wasn't there to offer her any company either.

Just as she was about to turn on the TV and wallow in self-pity, the elevator doors opened and out stepped the one person Jessie had forgotten about.

"Tony?" She asked, twisting her body awkwardly to try and see her friend better.

"The one and only." He said, flashing her a grin.

"What's up?" Jessie asked, smiling back.

"I heard your flight didn't leave for another day, so I decided to come pay you some company." Tony told her, walking over to the couch. He plopped down beside her, propping his legs up on the very expensive coffee table. If it had been any of the kids, Jessie would have told them to put their legs down, but for some reason, she decided to let it go and just turned around to face him.

"Were you ease-dropping again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He teased, grinning. Jessie laughed and propped her legs up next to his.

"Well, it turns out I'm not flying down to Texas after all." Jessie admitted after a second, her smile vanishing.

"What happened? I thought you were excited to go see your dad." Tony asked, gently kicking her foot with his own.

"I was, but Dad decided to go visit Joey and his wife instead." She said, gently kicking his foot back.

"Oh…that's too bad." He said.

"Yeah, but oh well. There's always next year." Jessie sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm all alone this year too." Tony told her with a small, sympathetic smile.

"Why?" Jessie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Mom and some of her poker friends are going on a trip to Miami and Dad's going with his girlfriend to Vegas." He said, shuddering.

"Fun." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, why don't we spend Christmas together? It'll be a lot better than being alone." Jessie suggested.

"Most definitely." Tony said.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, do you want to try and cook something, or order in?" Jessie asked the night of Christmas Eve. For the past two days, Tony had been sleeping in Luke's bedroom and only going to his apartment to change and shower. Most people had gone out of town for the holidays, leaving Tony with no work to do in the lobby.<p>

"Why don't we order in? I can't cook anything really." Tony admitted after thinking for a minute.

"Sound's like a plan. I'm pretty much just good at cookies." Jessie told him with a laugh.

"For the record, your cookies are amazing." Tony told her, smiling. He realized just how close the two were at that moment. They were less than a foot apart and he could easily hug or kiss her if he wanted to…and he wanted to. But, she had made it very clear that she didn't like him like that when she pepper sprayed him that day a few months ago. Still, her hair looked so soft and her eyes were so brown…he found himself leaning in again. "Kind of like you."

Just as he was about to kiss her, the phone rang.

"I'd better get that." Jessie said nervously. She quickly grabbed the phone and walked into the other room.

"Idiot!" Tony muttered, hitting himself on the forehead. He sighed and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, running his hand through his hair.

"That was Zuri, reminding me to feed her imaginary pony." Jessie said, walking back into the room.

"Oh, okay." Tony said, not moving.

"Tony? Are you…okay?" Jessie asked, walking over to him. She stopped when she was right behind him, not wanting to bother him.

"Yeah, just…just fine." He mumbled, glancing at the floor with interest. Tony wished he could be anywhere else. Why had he tried to kiss his best friend? Hadn't he already tried that months ago? And look how that had turned out! He was partially surprised she hadn't pepper sprayed him yet.

"Really? Because you seem upset." Jessie pointed out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jess. Just forget about it," Tony stood up. "I think I'm going to head home though…This might not have been the best idea." He walked back into the living room. Tony picked up his jacket, and just as he pulled it on, Jessie caught up with him.

"Talk to me, Tony. What's the matter?" She asked, confusion clouding her large brown eyes. "I thought things were going well."

"It's just…I like you, Jessie. You aren't like any girl I've ever met, and you're just as pretty as Zac Efron. Oh, and your hair's really shiny…and soft-looking," He rambled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you just want to be friends because of how some other guy treated out back in Texas. Jessie, I'm not that guy. If we ever dated and you broke up with me, I wouldn't make you clean up chicken guts. I'd be sad about it, but I'd be sad because I didn't make you happy. So, I think I'm going back to my apartment and I'm going to spend Christmas alone," Tony finished, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I know you aren't that guy…I just don't want to get hurt again." Jessie admitted quietly.

"I would never dream about hurting you, J." Tony said just as quietly. He hesitantly took a step closer to her and looked down into her beautiful eyes. "Promise me you won't pepper spray me this time?" He asked with a small smirk. Jessie laughed and nodded, smiling up at him.

"I promise." And with that, the phone managed to ring again.

"Seriously?" Jessie screamed, marching off to grab the noisy object. Tony chuckled, even though he was mad too.

A few minutes later, Jessie came back with a small smile on her face.

"Now, where were we?" She asked.

"Well, I was just about to go get your Christmas present from my apartment." Tony said, smiling at the fact that Jessie was getting annoyed with waiting.

"Fine, I'll go get your gift too." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes." Tony told Jessie. The pair were standing in the kitchen, eating Chinese food that Jessie had ordered while he was gone and both trying to keep their gift hidden.<p>

"Okay." Jessie said, smiling and swallowing the last bite of her egg roll.

"Okay, you can open them now." Tony said, holding a heart-shaped necklace in front of him. Jessie gasped and looked up at him.

"How much did that cost?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, turned around." He said, moving to put the necklace on her. It looked lovely on her, just like Tony had guessed. It was well worth the cost.

"Now for your present." Jessie said, smiling at him. "Close your eyes." He did so.

"Open them."

In her hand was a basket of his favorite kind of cookies, sugar. Also, she had a nice, hand-knitted scarf that matched his blue eyes.

"I love them, thank you." He said, kissing her cheek. Tony grabbed a cookie and ate it in three bites, making Jessie laugh.

"But, that's not all." Jessie said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Tony asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his arm. Jessie pulled him into the door way of the kitchen, which was sort of a tight fit.

"Yes?" He asked, smirk slightly.

"Look up." Jessie said with a grin on her pretty face. Tony could help but laugh and smile when he did. A foot above their heads was a sprig of Mistletoe.

"I believe you owe me a kiss, Mr. Chiccolini." Jessie said.

"I believe I do, Miss Prescott." He replied, dipping his head down. Their lips met in what could only be described as the best kiss Jessie had ever had. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands found their way to her hips.

Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is just something that popped into my head today. I wrote it in like, thirty minutes, so it's not great. Also, I just gave Tony the last name Lewis, because he doesn't really have a last name on the show. So with that, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review! Reviews are like Jessie's cookies, completely awesome! Please?**

**A/N (2015): Well, this has only been edited, not updated. I changed Jessie and Tony's surnames, and a few grammatical errors I had. Wow, it's been awhile. So there you go. **


End file.
